Secrets
by Lima Heights Adjacent
Summary: Inspired by PostSecret and SixBillionSecrets. The innermost secrets of the characters from the Harry Potter universe.  Multiple secrets/characters per chapter
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Inspired by SixBillionSecrets and PostSecret. Secrets from the many characters of the Harry Potter universe.**

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended.**

_Percy Weasley:_

I'm not sorry I left. I needed to grow up, to be on my own and live independently. I needed to finally be myself; not one of seven.

I'm am sorry that I didn't come back sooner. Fred would still be alive.

_Sirius Black:_

I regret listening to Harry the night he convinced me not to kill Pettigrew.

_Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy:_

When people stare and whisper as we walk past, I know it hurts him. He feels remorse. I wish they could see it, too.

_Angelina Johnson-Weasley_:

On the anniversary, he falls into such a deep depression that even though he pretends to be alright, we can all tell he's hurting. It doesn't only effect him. It hurts our children the most. It breaks my heart, not only for George and the pain he feels, but the tiny bit of innocence my babies loose when they see their father so broken.

Every year he says he hates Fred for dying, for leaving him, the family, everyone like this.

And I can't help but hate Fred a little bit, too.

_Bellatrix Lestrange:_

I regret nothing.

_Cho Chang:_

Why didn't I tell him I loved him before the third task?

_Marietta Edgecombe_:

I hate Hermione Granger more each time I look in the mirror.

And then I remember that it was my fault that I look like this, and I hate Cho for dragging me to that meeting.

_Nymphadora Tonks:_

I love him inspite of everything.

Why can't he do the same for me?

_Peter Pettigrew:_

I have always hated being alone.

Then, I slowly killed off the only friends I ever had, one-by-one.

And now I am alone and hate myself.

_Severus Snape:_

I am very glad that the Dark Lord can not read my thoughts most of the time.

If he could, he'd know about all the times I've envisioned killing him, slowly and painfully.

_Draco Malfoy:_

Thank you, Father, for ruining my childhood.

Thank you for being so horrible to me my whole life.

Now I know exactly what not to do when raising my son.

_Lavender Brown:_

Ron was a horrible snog. But it was worth it to finally beat Hermione Granger.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't get it? **

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Inspired by SixBillionSecrets and PostSecret. Neither of which I own (**disclamer#1**) along with the wonderfully fantabulous world o' Harry Potter (**disclaimer#2!**)**

* * *

**Micheal Corner:**

I'm not brave. I saved that first year from the dungeons, not for the praise and glory from the DA, but because it was right. I didn't even really know her. But I saw her while I was in "detention" one night, and she looked at me with such innocent, terrified eyes, that I needed to help her. She was eleven. _Eleven years old. _She was still a child, for God's sake. So I saved her.

And, yeah, I got beat up pretty bad for it, but the fact that she survived the war was what made it worth it.

It wasn't bravery. But it made me stronger.

**Harry Potter:**

When James was born, I was terrified. Because I didn't want to be taken from him like my parents were taken from me. But then he looked at me, as I held him for the first time, and I knew. I just knew nothing could keep me from seeing my son grow up.

**Romilda Vane:**

I'm terrified that no one will ever love me. Then, my daughter was born. And even though her father left before she was even born, I know I'll try my hardest to make sure she'll be a better person than I ever was.

**Dominique Weasley:**

I hate being compared to my "perfect" sister. I almost like being a Weasley (you know, the Wizarding world's most famous family?) more.

**Andromeda Tonks:**

I was never afraid of my big sister Bella. She tried to make me. Afraid, I mean. But her torture only made me stronger. I loved her, but I never liked her.

But when I found out she killed my baby, my Dora, I hated her more than I've ever hated anyone in my life.

The worst part is, she succeded in making me afraid. She made me fear myself. And the fact that I had so much hatred, I couldn't even recognize myself.

**Parvati Patil:**

The war left me broken.

Can he fix me?

**Luna Lovegood:**

I'm not normal. But I don't think I'd love my life as much if I was.

**Susan Bones:**

I've been in love with him since fifth year. But he loves Hannah. And Hannah loves Neville.

We're together, now. But I know he secretly wishes I was Hannah.

**Freddie Weasley:**

I love being named after my deceased uncle. My cousins hate the fact that they're named after dead relatives (or ex-Hogwarts Headmasters), but not me. Every time my dad says my name when I'm being reprimanded, it just brings this nostalgic smile to his face, and I can tell he's remembering something mischevious he and my uncle did.

My cousins hate their names because they feel like they have to live up to them. I don't. You'd think I'd have the most to attempt to live up to, seeing as every one actually knew Uncle Fred, but no. Because me and my dad have a silent and unspoken rule. I'm not a replacement for dead Uncle Fred. I'm just named in honor of him.

So I do my best to reak havoc on Hogwarts, because I know I'm making my Uncle proud.

**Charlie Weasley:**

For me, living in Romania has been a connundrum for so long. On one hand, I don't have my mother berating me constantly for my less-than-stellar personal appearance. I don't have the constant reminder of my family's monetary woes. I don't have to worry about my younger siblings.

On the other hand, I still worry about my younger brothers and sister. I hear news of all of the bad things that keep happening at Hogwarts. And the worst thing of all is that I hear things too late. I missed things I should've been there to support my family through; my sister and the Chamber. All the crap Ron and his friends get into. My two youngest siblings in the Department of Mysteries. My older brother being mauled by Greyback. My brother dying in the War. I should've been there.

Maybe I'm just too cowardly to admit that I was scared to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Inspired by SixBillionSecrets and PostSecret. Neither of which I own (**disclamer#1**) along with the wonderfully fantabulous world o' Harry Potter (**disclaimer#2!**)**

* * *

**Cedric Diggory:**

As much as I like Harry, it would mean so much for me to win. Hufflepuff deserves some truly earned glory, and I'd like to be the one to earn it. If he does end up winning, I hope I gave it my best shot and lost, knowing that I did my best.

**Neville Longbottom:**

I will always wish to be the one that killed her. For my parents. For all of her victims.

But since I couldn't, at least Mrs. Weasley did.

**Regulus Black:**

All I wanted was to prove that I wasn't just "Sirius Black's younger brother". At home, I wanted to prove I was worth the attention, the praise, the dignity I felt I deserved.

I would give anything to take it all back. I can't. I made my mistakes, and now I must live with them.

I will at least try and rectify my mistakes; to try and do something good to balance out some of the evil.

I'll die trying, if it comes to that.

**Albus Dumbledore:**

I am so sorry. I can only hope that you've forgiven me, Ariana. I will never forgive myself.

**Rodolphus Lestrange:**

I love my wife, but I am not in love with her.

I love the power she posesses, the stature within our society she holds, and the wealth her family brings, but I have never loved her the way one is supposed to love their spouse.

I feel no guilt as the one she loves will never love her back, either.

**Minerva McGonagall:**

I always loved _most _of the jokes and pranks that the Mauraders and the Weasley twins played. They brightened my days and showed that, while unconventional, they were at least putting _some_ of their magical training to use. Their pranks proved that they were smarter than they tried appear and took ample knowledge to pull off. Sometimes, I was truly very proud of their accomplishments. I would never tell them this, though, because earning a laugh from me would have meant more than me telling them I was entertained.

When the Marauders left, I was very sad. Teaching is a stressful proffesion, and sometime, you need something to break the tension. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin, the _truest _Marauders in my mind, will always hold a special place in my heart. As will Fred and George Weasley, their unintentional protegee's. I did know vaguely of the Map. And was dually impressed.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Fred, rest in peace, my dear children. Not a day goes by that I do not miss your antics.

**Ginny Weasley:**

Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be okay again.

Other times I know that I will never be the same.

**Zacharias Smith:**

The Sorting Hat almost made me a Slytherin. I always wondered if I'd have made a better Slytherin than Hufflepuff, because no one cared that they all ran. It was expected that the Slytherins would have been to cowardly to stay and fight.

Now, I am ridiculed for being a Hufflepuff that is about as 'loyal' as a Slytherin.

**Dean Thomas:**

Harry was right. Hogwarts never taught us how to truly survive in the real world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I, **_The Night Sings Alone_**, intend no infringement on anyone's copyright. 'Kay?

* * *

**

**_Lily Evans:_**

I actually...kinda...always...likedJamesPotter...

-_whew-_

That was difficult.

I mean, not romantically, of course. But I didn't think he was the prat I always told him he was.

I won't ever tell him, though. He's _just_ stopped asking me out, and now we're becoming friends. Weird, right? Can you believe it? Me and James Potter, _friends. _Really good friends, too. Like, we have quite a few things in common. I'm starting to consider him one of my best friends.

But he can never be anything more than my best friend. I'd hate to loose him in a bad break up.

**_James _****_(Prongs) _****_Potter :_**

Lily Evans is now my best friend (second to Padfoot, of course). And having a girl-best-friend is amazing. Why? Because she's finally falling for me like I fell for her over the years.

But I'll let her figure that out for herself.

For now, I'm content being the one that breaks the faces of the guys that break her heart.

Better to be the knight in shinning armor than the arrogant prat any day.

**_Tom Riddle [age seventeen]:_**

Emotions are purposeless. I see these idiots throw themselves at each other for a few minutes of carnal pleasure and for what? Unwanted children? Diseases?

Ridiculous.

These fools are one "break up" away from mental deterioration and they don't even know it. Thank Merlin I am above all of that disgusting worthlessness.

It's pitiful, really. I mean, there are much more important things in this world than _love_.

Like...Immortality.

They say it's unattainable.

_Fools._

I will prove them wrong.

**_Molly Weasley:_**

I knew Harry would see sense and fall for Ginny when he saved her from that..._terrible_ Chamber. It was destined.

A mother knows these things.

And, if I'm being honest, I knew Hermione would become a Weasley, as well.

Two amazing people I can now call my children.

Perfect. My family is _perfect._

**_Sirius Black:_**

I secretly think Ginny and Harry shouldn't ever be together. Well, Remus knows, so I guess that not very secret... But still.

With Molly's prodding, I know, eventually, they'll at least date. But I pray, _Oh Merlin, _I'm praying that they break up.

It's not that I don't like Ginny. I do! But, she's not right for Harry. She only sees 'the _Harry Potte_r'. Not Harry.

I'll let him choose for himself, though. "Make your own mistakes"and all that.

_**Petunia Dursley:**_

__Oh, Lily. Despite your..._abnormality..._ I miss you, baby sister.

_**Remus Lupin:**_

__I love you, Nymphadora.

And for that, I am so, so sorry.

I'm sorry for not always being the man you deserve.

I'm sorry that you love me, too.

I'm sorry that you'll be condemned for what I am.

I'm sorry for what I am.

I'm sorry for considering leaving you.

But most of all, I'm sorry for getting you pregnant. Don't worry, I'll love my child.

But I'm sorry for what ever they may become as a result of my condition.

I am so sorry Nymphadora. I love you.

* * *

**Love? Hate?**

**Review :)**


End file.
